


Of All Things

by Intern_Seraph



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, does this count as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_Seraph/pseuds/Intern_Seraph
Summary: Part of you feels bad for laughing at your boyfriend’s frustration, but it’s just sofunny.Of all things, you never expected Vanderwood to get so worked up over a dating sim.





	Of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a discussion in the r/MysticMessenger Discord server and was written entirely at school and in the car lmao

“Babe, you have to-Hahaha!-you have to just go with it.”

“I  _ what?” _

You stifle another laugh behind your hand. Part of you feels bad for laughing at your boyfriend’s frustration, but it’s just so  _ funny. _ Of all things, you never expected Vanderwood to get so worked up over a dating sim.

“Why does calling the cops give me a bad end?!” He sets his phone down and glares at you as you fall back, cackling. “It’s not funny!”

“Babe, sweetheart, light of my life,” you say, sitting up and wiping your eyes, “you’re right. It’s not funny. It’s hilarious.”

He groans. “Quit laughing and help me out here.”

You have him scoot over on the couch and pick up his phone. “Hmm… well, first of all…”

The look on his face when you choose the option to skip the prologue is absolutely priceless.

-

A week later, he approaches you, looking quite proud of himself. “I think I’ve gotten the hang of this, MC,” he says. He shows you the Cryptic Courier app. It looks like he’s just about to pass a branch.

“Congratulations. How’ve you been playing so far?”

“Well, since this game  _ apparently _ doesn’t understand common sense, I’ve been going with my least favorite option… that’s how this works, right?”

You stare at the route he’s on and have to hold back a laugh. “Yep, you figured it out!”

His smug smile almost breaks your composure then and there. “Now watch.”

He opens the branch option, and starts going through the Visual Novel. You watch in quiet, amused anticipation. This is gonna be good.

…

…

**Bad end.**

He stares silently at the screen before letting out a drawn-out breath. “... What the hell.”

“Good try, babe!” you say, desperately trying to keep yourself from breaking down into laughter.

“I don’t get it, that’s what you’re supposed to do, right?”

“Well…”

“MC…”

You grin up at him, shaking with your silent laughter. His unimpressed stare doesn’t help, and you fall to the ground, almost crying laughing. “Of all the things!”

He rolls his eyes. He still has his phone in-hand, and you can hear him select the story options again. Is he really going to try again? The look of determination in his eyes tells you that he is.

“I am  _ not _ letting this stupid game get the better of me.”

The dirty look he gives you when you start laughing again is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> the google doc for this is named "Vanderwood can't play otome games"


End file.
